


Clumsy Confession

by Airi_Senpai



Series: HQ!! x Reader [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd Year Hinata, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airi_Senpai/pseuds/Airi_Senpai
Summary: Hinata x ReaderWho would've thought that the ace of Karasuno High School Volleyball Club... the one and only Hinata Shouyou is in love with YOU.(Hinata confessing is a fantasy of mine. Sorry 'bout this. xD)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So ummm... I have been a closet writer for too long and my friend convinced me to post my works. So yeah... here it is. This is my first work in AO3 so please go easy on me.

* * *

The afternoon light flows through the windows, illuminating the quiet hallway. The only thing you hear is the squeak of your indoor shoes against the floor as you made your way to your classroom.

 

You opened the door, expecting to at least see someone... anyone... but then, no one was there. The scene made you feel lonely.

 

"... You're the student council president, so of course, you'll go home later than everybody else... what did you expect?" You muttered to yourself.

 

Shaking off those thoughts, you made your way through the classroom. But as you reach your desk, you unconciously stopped by the one in front of it.

 

"... Oh... I forgot... he goes home much later than me..." You stepped closer and lightly touched the desk.

 

"... Don't you, Hinata-kun?" the mere thought of him made you smile.

 

You've liked him since first year. And as the days passed, your feelings for him grew stronger. Sure, he's nothing but trouble... he's loud, he's clumsy and a bit of an idiot but he is always trying his best. Especially when playing volleyball. The serious look in his eyes when he's playing is what draws you to him. He's so passionate about volleyball and spends all of his effort to become good at it. Now that you're in your third year, he is recognized as the team's ace and became one of the best players in the prefecture. And yet, the fire in his eyes was still there. That's the part of him you like the most and yet, the thought makes you feel sad.

 

Without thinking, you sat on his chair, rested your head on his desk and sighed deeply.

 

"... You're too busy with volleyball, and I don't want to be a burden to you... that's why I couldn't bring myself to confess... I couldn't tell you... that... I love you... Hinata-kun..." you whispered.

 

"Did you call me?" a lively voice suddenly said.

 

You sat up straight in a panic and saw Hinata's smiling face just inches away from yours. His perpetually unruly hair, which was shorter than before, seemed to glow because of the light--making him look like an angel.

 

"Hina-HIYAA!" startled, you fall from the chair with a thud. 

 

"A-are you okay?!" Hinata said. With a worried look on his face, he offered his hand to help you out.

 

You felt your cheeks heat up at the sweet gesture. The heat however, was replaced by a sense of dread.

 

 _OH MY GOD! He caught me sitting in his chair! To make things worse... I just confessed my feelings for him!_ You thought, wishing the ground would open up and swallow you whole.

 

"... I--umm... thi--this is... I jus--just... umm... I'M SORRY!" shouting, you abruptly stood up and accidentally hit Hinata's chin with your head.

 

"Gwuoh!" This time, he's the one on the floor, stroking his red chin.

 

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY! Are you alright?! I'm really sorry!" you exlaimed, completely flustered. You unconciously extended your hand to help him and he took it... without hesitation. At that moment, you can't hear anything besides the loud beating of your heart.

 

He stood up, then smiled very brightly... "It's fine! I'm used to getting hit in the face so, I'm alright... But what about you? My face is pretty hard, you know? Are you sure you're... not... hurt...?" Hinata's voice faltered.

 

You see him look down. You followed his gaze and saw that your hand is still tightly holding his. Your eyes widen at the sight. You suddenly flailed your arm, so it made you let go of his hand quickly.

 

"I-I'm o-okay... so... I'll go first! EXCUSE ME!" you hurriedly gathered your things and tried to run. But then, he suddenly grabbed your wrist and pulled you towards him.

 

"WAIT!" he pulled your arm so hard that you loose balance and stumbled over him. You closed your eyes and braced yourself for impact. However, you didn't feel a thing... but, you did hear something go "Gwuaah!"

 

You opened your eyes and saw that Hinata's small but strong body protected you from the fall. His arms are wrapped gently around you, like he's holding something fragile. You looked up at him and saw his slightly flushed, smiling face.

 

"You're so clumsy, aren't you?" he said. You suddenly sit upright and avert your eyes.

 

"L-like you're the one to talk. You're clumsier than me. You even received a volleyball with your face..."

 

"EH?! I didn't-- I'm not clumsy! And how did you know I did that?" he said, pouting.

 

"I know... because I'm always watching you..." You regretted saying those words the moment they escaped your lips.

 

An awkward silence spread between the two of you. You peeked at him and you were surprised to see him blushing hard, all they way up to his ears. The corner of your lips slowly curved up into a smile.

 

Then, out of the blue, he slapped both sides of this face with two hands, which made you jump.

 

"Hi-Hinata-kun...?" you whispered. He suddenly turned to you with that serious look on his face, the same face he has during his volleyball matches. Seeing this, your heart almost leaped out of your mouth.

 

"Actually, I was looking for you..." he said.

 

"M--me? Why?" You replied, obviously confused.

 

"Because I have something to tell you... umm... You may think of this as an inconvenience but I have to tell you. Especially before the spring tournament, because I want you to be there and watch us win! Th-the truth is..." he stopped for a moment, hesitated but then he continued.

 

"I've noticed you on the first day of school... Well, that's only natural since you were the representative of the whole first years before and you gave a speech and all... Plus you're really c-cute... But since then, my eyes seem to follow you wherever you go. And I've learned that, though you're clumsy and a bit of an airhead, you always try your best... You even became the student council president and you're all 'GWAAAH' when you order people around, unlike Kageyama... So ummm... seeing you work hard makes me... umm... I just... I'm in... lo--" Hinata stops talking midway and you saw him looking confused, embarrassed and frustrated at the same time. It was like, he was trying to say something but couldn't get the words out.

 

"Arrgh! ANYWAY! I... I... I LOVE YOU! Please go hout withd me!" Hinata shouted so loud that he bit his tongue at the end of his sentence.

 

But even though he got tongue-tied, you clearly understood what he said. Hearing those words come from him brought tears to your eyes.

 

"GEH! Wh-wha-what?! Wh-why are you crying?!" Hinata said, panicked.

 

"... I'm... just... I'm... I'm so happy. Because... I... love you too..." you said with a smile on your face.

 

"SERIOUSLY?!" Hinata shouted. And you replied with a nod.

 

"WHOOOO! WOOAH! WHAT'S THIS!? I FEEL SO AWESOOOOME!" Hinata started jumping up and down. When he calmed down a bit, he looked at you and smiled.

 

"So, does this mean... WE'RE DATING NOW?!" He said excitedly.

 

"No." You refused flatly. Hinata lost all his energy at your reply and almost looked like he's crying.

 

"Wh-why?"

 

You acted like you're pouting, while suppressing the urge to laugh... "Because... you bit your tongue when asked. So that's kinda like... a failed confession..."

 

"ACK! Fa--failed?!" Hinata sputtered looking embarrassed. You then let go of the laughter you've been suppressing. Hearing you laugh, Hinata turned red as a tomato.

 

"So, are you going to ask me or what?" You asked, grinning from ear to ear. Hinata straightened up, and flashed a matching grin with slightly pink cheeks.

 

"I love you... Will you go out with me?" He asked and offered his hand.

 

You took his hand, smiled and then answered... "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll slowly start posting my other HQ stuff and other works after this. Hope you enjoyed this! ｡^‿^｡


End file.
